


Lucky it was me

by hyungore



Series: Noona [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Choking, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, F/M, Genderswap, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Top Bang Chan, Vaginal Sex, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungore/pseuds/hyungore
Summary: Where Minho accidentally sends a video of herself riding a dildo to her band mate Bang Chan.Never she expected him to act that way tho.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Noona [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Lucky it was me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter to my new series "noona" where Minho is a girl (afab).
> 
> Don't read if you are not comfortable with this type of content.
> 
> The messages are from Minho's telephone and pov, so the one on the right is her, while the one on the left side is Chris.

< Channie-hyung <3 >

**[video sent]**

**HOLY FUCK**  
**CHRIS I'M SO SORRY SO SO SORRY PLEASE I DIDN'T WANT TO SEND IT TO YOU**  
**FUCK M SORRY**

And there it was, a video of Minho riding a pink dildo in Chris' chat.

The older was working on a song, as usual, but stopped as he received a message from Minho.

**oh? what-**  
**oh m-minho? is that you?**

Chris inadvertently bit his lip when he started the video.

**yes...**  
**m so sorry**  
**i didn't want to send it to you please m sorry**

**dw...**  
**you're pretty..**

**wait, really ?**

Minho asked, feeling her cheeks turn red.

**I never lied to you**

Chris answered perhaps too seriously, carrying a hand to palm his cock through the fabric of his pants.

**oh.. did you**  
**did you like it ?**

Minho asked again, closing her legs.

**of course i like it**  
**so pretty on that pink dildo...**  
**I bet you're sitting on it..**

Minho looked away even tho the other couldn't see her, feeling a little embarrassed.

**y-yes..**

**cute...**  
**you're thinking about me, aren't you?**

He asked and soon afterwards he felt embarrassed.

Minho let out a squeak and she was glad Chris couldn't hear her.

**mhm, i-i am..**  
**sorry**

Chris smiled without noticing and his cock reacted positively too.

**don't be sorry kitty**  
**you want to touch yourself thinking about me, huh?**

**c-can i ?**  
**will you touch yourself thinking about me too ? i bet you're hard right now**

**of course..**  
**I'm already touching**

Minho felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Chris touching himself while thinking about her.  
Slowly she started moving again on the dildo that was still inside of her, letting out a little meowl.

**c-can i see you ?**  
**we could.. call..**

Chris slipped a hand into his boxers, taking his now fully erected member into his hand.

**mhmh, i wanna hear you moaning my name**  
**so yes**

Minho quickly pressed the calling button, wanting to see the older as soon as possible.  
"h-hey" she said, already embarrassed.

Chris put his phone behind the keyboard, so that the other could see him.  
"Hi angel"  
He answered then observing the naked body of the girl with a small smile.  
"you look so beautiful"

"ngh- t-thank you" Minho replied.  
"c-can i move.. ?" she asked, wanting to keep on riding her dildo.

"Mhmh go on kitty"  
Chris nodded as he began to move his hand on his cock.

She slowly started moving again, up and down her toy as she grabbed her thighs.  
"ngh-h- i wish it w-was your dick.." she moaned softly, looking at her screen, the image of Chris' red face and his hand around his length invading the younger's mind.

"shit... I wish that too..."  
He bit his lip trying not to let out any noise.  
"maybe later, mh? can i?"

"o-of course y-you can" she whispered, noticing that the older was trying to stop himself from letting out any kind of sound.  
"mhh let them out.. i wanna hear you too" she said, letting out a loud moan right after.

The oldest shook his head, biting his lip again and increasing the speed of his hand.

"chris... p-please-" she whispered, craving to hear the older's moans mix with hers.

"i-i cant kitty... c-changbin is in the next r-room"  
His voice trembled a little as he answered Minho.

"fuck changbin, please.." she said, putting her fingers on her clit and starting to touch it too, softly.

"b-but"  
He sighed then doing as required, took his hand out of his mouth and placed it on his neck clutching it.  
"n-noona~"

"fuck.." she whispered.  
"you like to be choked hm? maybe noona will do it later" she said, increasing the speed of her hips

"p-please, n-need noona"  
He begged her, feeling little tears well up in his eyes and his hand moved faster..

"you're so cute, I didn't know you were such a good pup" she said, feeling herself get closer to her climax.

"m-mh! c-channie's a good pup! g-good for noona"  
He exclaimed, throwing his head back and closing his mouth.

"oh darling, you're my good puppy.. f-fuck- w-will you cum for me ?" she said, moaning lightly in the middle of it.

"y-yours... y-yes can puppy cum? p-please?"

"you'll cum after noona" she said, stroking her clit as she kept on riding her toy, wishing it was the older's dick.

"b-but puppys need t-to cum now... p-please pleasepleaseplease"  
He began to tremble trying not to cum exactly at that moment, he raised his face to watch Minho give herself pleasure.

A couple of seconds later Minho felt her orgasm run through her body, it shaking as she moaned the other's name.  
"f-fuck- p-puppy~"

"p-please noona came.. l-let puppy cum too, please please"  
He begged her looking at her with shiny eyes.

"are you gonna cry sweetheart?" she asked, laughing softly before nodding lightly.  
"go on, cum for noona, show her how much you want her"

"t-thank you noona, t-thank you"  
He went on to thank her by carrying a hand on his tip to prevent him from dirtying anything.

"f-fuck...m-minho.. I-im... sorry"  
He said with a shaky breath while his body was still trembling.

"good boy. god i wish I could touch you right now.."

He quickly took a tissue to clean himself and then picked up the phone.  
"i-i can come there now... if you want"

"please, I want to touch you so bad" she said, a hint of desperation in her voice.  
"wanna feel you inside of me puppy"

Chris chuckled and closed the call and, after turning everything off, he ran to Minho's room.  
A few minutes later he was at the door of her room.  
"Minho, open"

Minho giggled, getting up, and opening the door, looking at the boy in front of her.  
"hi puppy, come in" she said, letting the other enter the room.

Chris didn't think about it for a moment, took Minho by the wrist and pulled her on the bed.  
"you look so beautiful"  
He whispered before kissing her.

Minho let herself go, kissing him back while putting a hand on his chest.

"please please"  
Chris started begging, not even knowing what he was begging for.  
He then looked at her face, her neck and finally her chest.  
"can i suck them..?"

"of course" she said, taking her shirt off and slowly taking her bra off too, revealing her soft tits. What surprised more Chris tho, wasn't how beautiful her breasts were, but the little pink piercings that adorned her nipples.

Chris stretched his eyes a little as he saw the little piercing on Minho's boobs.  
"woah... they... don't hurt?"  
He asked by bending over to give little licks to the metal.

"no, they don't. I've had them for years don't worry" she said, letting out a whimper when she felt his warm tongue on her nipples.

"and you never told anyone?" he asked again, taking one nipple between his teeth and pulling it a little.

"why should I?" she said giggling before letting out another whimper at the other's teeth on her.

Chris got off from above her and sat down to think.  
"mmh... because... mh.. dunno.."

Minho took the opportunity to sit on Chris' lap, grinding down on his dick, wetting his pants with her still wet pussy.  
"going back to what we were doing" she said, sitting on her knees, so her boobs were in front of the older's face, inviting him to suck them again.

Chris squeaked by laying his hands on her hips.  
"o-okay" he nodded, opening his mouth and taking one of her nipples, playing with the little piece of iron with his tongue.

"ngh- good pup~" she moaned softly, putting her hand on the other's hair, stroking it softly as she praised him.

"m-mh... r-really?"  
He looked up looking at the girl's face, meanwhile one of his hands ended up on the other's free nipple, pulling it and turning it a little.

"y-yes-" she said, biting her lip to hold a moan.  
In the meantime she could feel her thighs getting wet too as slick ran down them.

"n-noona"  
Chris whined scratching Minho's side a little.  
"c-can i fuck you? please?"

"fuck yes please, i want you inside now" she said, panting already as she pushed him down and took off his pants quickly, revealing the older's leaking dick.

"are you ready puppy ?" she said as she pushed herself down on his length after sitting on his lap again.

Chris threw his head back with a deep groan.  
"fuck fuck fuck... n-noona~ so tight~"  
He brought his head forward, biting Minho's skin softly.

She let out a low moan too, finally feeling the older's warm cock inside of her.  
"nghn-h p-puppy" it took her a couple of seconds to get used to it, but then she started moving slowly, raising her hips and pushing down again.

He looked at Minho's face writhing with pleasure and that was enough to make him moan again and again, until he switched the positions by putting Minho under him.

"go on puppy, f-fuck me~" she moaned, raising her arms and putting them over her head.

"fuck fuck, please say my name, please"  
He begged her by giving fast and repetitive pushes.

She moaned loudly at the sudden hard thrusts that made her head spin a little.  
"fuck c-chris- oh god~"

Chris leaned over Minho to kiss her and moan on her lips.  
"n-noona"

"c-chris p-please- b-breed me" she begged, looking at him in the eyes, feeling blessed by the sight in front of her. Sweaty and blushing chris, thrusting inside of her, moaning and panting.  
"you're beautiful.." she whispered.

Chris did not immediately hear Minho's words but when he realized, he turned completely red from the embarrassment and then looked away.  
"y-you too n-noona"

"my good pup, fuckin noona so well~" she moaned softly.

"m-mh... noona~~ c-close"  
He warned her, kissing Minho's neck, then passed to her chest where he began to suck on her pierced nipples.

"nghn-h m-me too" she said, moaning loudly when she started touching her clit too.

"c-can i cum inside?"  
He asked, feeling his legs trembling and when Minho nodded, he didn't waste time to kiss her while cumming inside her.

"f-fuck- nghn-h" she moaned as she felt him fill her up, cumming too at the feeling

"s-sowwy"  
He whispered by taking himself out of her and laying down by her side, pulling Minho against him.

"ngh- no" she said, getting on top of him again and pushing herself down on his cock, not wanting his cum to slip out.

"n-no noona n-ngh~ fuck~"  
Chris arched his back as he held the other's hips with his hands.  
"n-noona p-please.. sensitive~"

"i just don't want it to come out.. but I have to admit that the idea of making you cum for the third time today is appealing" she said, touching his chest and bringing her hands up, until they were around the older's neck.

He opened his mouth to fight back but the moment he felt her hands around his neck he closed his eyes and gave a push high with his hips.

She tried her best not to moan, her grip on the boy's neck tightening as she rolled her hips a couple of times.

"n-no please please"  
He shook his head quickly as if to ask her for mercy.

She bent down slowly, placing a kiss on his lips.  
"you want me to stop?" she asked softly.

"i-if noona feels good n-no... wanna make you f-feel good"

"Chris, if it's too much I'm not forcing you to go on, okay? tell me"

"m-mh don't worry Min" he giggled.  
"just use me"

She chuckled, leaving a trembling sigh out of her lips.  
"stop me if it gets too much okay?" she said, caressing his cheek softly.

"m-mh n-now move noona, wanna hear your pretty voice"

"okay puppy" she said, moving her hips again, a soft moan leaving her lips as she choked the other again lightly.

Chris took his time to observe Minho, from her flickering clit, to her breasts with piercing and erected nipples, to her completely red face.  
"so beautiful, so... pretty a-and cute"

"f-fuck p-puppy" she moaned, biting her lip and putting her hands on his chest to support herself.

When Minho moved her hands Chris took the opportunity to lift up with his back, so he could get back to sucking the girl's nipples.

"nghn-h g-good boy" she whispered, throwing her head back as she moved her hips.

"s-sweet" he stuttered referring to Minho's nipples.

"fuck- nghnn k-keep going-" she said, the feeling of the boy sucking and biting her was making her head spin.

He nodded, sucking a little more forcefully as he carried a hand on Minho's butt clutching it hard, sure there would be marks later.  
"n-noona... close~"

"f-fill me up puppy, please~"

"b-breed noona"  
He whispered with a smile hiding in between her tits and moaning softly.  
"fuck-"  
He bit the girl's skin softly, holding her down so as to pour everything into her.

Without even wanting she came too when the other filled her up again with his cum.  
"holy fuck chris- nghn-h" she moaned cumming on the other's dick.

Chris meowed the other's name as he heard her tighten around him.  
"fuck... m-minho.."

The younger practically collapsed in the other's arms, feeling weak because of the strong orgasms that she just had.

"Chris.." she whispered the other's name, hugging him.

Chris laid down and had Minho lay above him.  
"Minho... you ok?" he asked, coming out of inside her as he stroked her back.

She nodded slowly.  
"felt so good..."

"Mhmh"  
He nodded, taking her face to kiss her.

She kissed him back softly, putting a hand on his cheek.  
"thank you.. for everything. that's why i have something for you."

Chris looked at her with big eyes, wondering what the girl wanted to give him.

Slowly, Minho got up, approaching his closet, taking a box out of it. She then opened it, taking out a black collar.  
"for you, my pup"


End file.
